Sugar and Spice
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: numerous yaoi/slash/gay couples all with Tugger/?


**Sugar and Spice**

A CATS fan fic

Rated M: for language (cuz Rum Tum Tugger is a potty mouth, and he phrases things badly) Cat nip use (is that even considered a drug?) drinking, smoking and yaoi smut or male on male sex. If any of this bothers you, please do not read, and please don't put flames.

**Tugger/Alonzo** (hope I'm the first to do that pairing*crosses fingers*)

**Tugger/Mungojerrie** (tsk tsk *wags finger* Tugger fooling around with criminals?! *giggles*)

**Tugger/Skimbleshanks** (woohoo! sex on a train, try that! ^_^; )

**Tugger/Mistoffelees** (he's not THAT innocent! J.K I hate Brittney)

**Tugger/Munkustrap** (ooooo! Fooling with the boss! That'll get you to high places) (yes... Tugger is a little slut in this story) but eventually it will just be **Tugger/?** (Whoever I feel like)

**I don't own any of the songs, and I do not own CATS, but if I did.....well let's just say you'd know.**

**Sugar and Spice**

**Pt 1**

It was a beautiful night in the junkyard a full moon sat in the wispy clouds, there was magic in the air, on account of Mistoffelees running around throwing magic dust. Demeter rolled her eyes at the young magician as he ran around giggling. She sighed "Why does everyone seem like there on cat nip?" she said walking over to a tire and sitting down. Rum Tum Tugger soon came over to sit down next to the young queen; he smiled his signature smile and said to the girl "Why are you so damn uptight tonight, sweetie? You need to relax, have a little fun, have a drink." Demeter smiled at him "I know, I'm trying." They sat in silence for a few moments until the male tom noticed Bombalaria coming towards him, with an angry look on her usually sweet face. "Uh oh, gotta go!" Tugger said quickly getting up and running away.

Alonzo and Mungojerrie were competing on who could walk the longest on there front paws. So far Mungojerrie was winning. Skimbleshanks couldn't make it to the ball tonight, because he had been working the trains more often. Mistoffelees was doing magic tricks for the queens by making doves and roses appear and disappear. Munkustrap was observing the whole party he knew that soon Tugger would start to sing for the rest of the Jellicles. Before Tugger started, a group of the queens started the beginning of the well known song.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!_

Soon Tugger started his part of the song.

I_f you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse  
If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat, I would rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse, then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat, then I'd rather chase a mouse...._

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any need for me to shout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it_

The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore..... 

The rest of Tugger's' song went on then Mungojerrie and his sister Rumpleteazer started their song.

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are a notorious couple of cats  
As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats  
We have an extensive reputation, we make our home in Victoria Grove  
it is merely our center of operation, for we are incurably given to rove _

The black and white leader laughed with the rest of the Jellicles at the twins' song. The twins were such troublemakers, but no one could stay mad at them for long. Not even the clan leader himself.

_If the area window was found ajar, and the basement looked like a field of war  
If a tile or two came loose on the roof, which presently ceased to be waterproof  
If the drawers were pulled out from the bedroom chests  
And you couldn't find one of your winter vests  
Or after supper, one of the girls suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls _

_Then the family would say "It's that horrible cat!  
It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"  
And most of the time they left it at that........ _

The song went on until the end when the whole audience of kings and queens cracked up laughing at the last few lines of the song.

_Then the family would say "Now which is which cat?  
It was Mungojerrie AND Rumpleteazer, and there's nothing at all to be done about that!"_

At the end of the song it got quiet and the leader new it was time to say goodnight.

Munkustrap stood and walked up to the front where the Jellicles had preformed their songs. "Greetings my Jellicles, As sad as I am to say, it is late and we must return to our homes, but fear not for tomorrow is another day and with it comes another night, I shall see you all tomorrow, but for now my Jellicles, goodnight, and sleep well." The black and white tabby then walked down into the crowd to say his goodnights. Slowly but surely the clearing started to become empty with whispers of goodnights and tomorrow's.

Munku walked up to a high part of the junkyard and sat on a tire to watch over the yard. It seemed Macavity had been trying to attack more often these days. He had failed every time he had tried to attack, last time Mistoffelees and a bunch of queens had fought him off. The leader laughed about this, it also seemed Macavity had been getting softer, but that could have just been wishful thinking.

Rum Tum Tugger snuck out of his room and went downstairs to where Jenny Dots was fast asleep on the couch. He had been living temporarily in the small room above Jenny's house, (Jenny is his mother), since he was barley ever in the junkyard he didn't really have a home there. He was always out on the road traveling. Jenny shifted in her sleep as Tugger tiptoed into the kitchen. He opened the small fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, and then grabbing his dog fur and leather jacket he quietly walked out the hole that served as a door. Closing the curtain behind him he then went running in between the alleys of trash and off into the junkyard.

The black and white leader smiled, looking up at the stars and the full moon, a warm breeze blowing over his fur. The junkyard had become quiet except for the sound of the wind and the crickets. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the left of Munkustrap. The clan leader immediately turned his spotlight on and pointed it towards the source of the sound, in the circular light stood a wincing Rum Tum Tugger. "Hey, mate." The tabby said after a moment. Munku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Tugger, what did I say about the curfew? I know your barley ever here, but come on, at least follow the rules, when you are."

"Sorry man, I just figured you'd want some company, I brought beer." The tabby said climbing up the trash and sitting next to the black and white tom on the large tire. "You'll never change Tugger." Munkustrap said turning off the spotlight. "I wouldn't be me if I did." The tabby said with a grin as he passed a beer to the clan leader. "I shouldn't, I need to be alert." The king said pushing the beer away with a black paw. "It's just one beer, it's not gonna do much." The tiger striped cat said with another grin. Munku's shoulders dropped with a sigh. "Fine." He said taking the beer, and popping the top off with a claw. Rum Tum did the same and took a gulp from the brown bottle. "So I hear ya started going out with Viktoria again." The tabby said with another drink. The clan leader took a sip of his beer, and nodded. "Ya we were kinda going through a rough time for a while there, she was mad at me, cuz I said something."

The tabby raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend. "What did ya say?" Munkustrap chuckled and took another sip of the beer. "I told her she was a controlling bitch; she didn't seem to like that." Tugger cracked up laughing shaking his head, and trying to get breath into his lungs, but only ended up coughing. "Oh, by the Heavy Side Layer, do you know how many of the Jellicles would have liked to say that to her?" The clan leader cracked up laughing, spraying beer out of his nose. He quickly put the beer down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tugger by now was laughing harder at his friend and pointing at him. "Shut up Tugger, it's not funny, it burns!" Munku said pushing the tabby's shoulder and making him fall over. The king lay on the tire gripping his stomach and laughing. The clan leader grabbed his beer and jumped on top of the tabby, pouring it all over his face. "Oh that's not cool." Tugger said wiping off his furry face, and trying to get the beer out of his nose. The black and white tom was still on top of him, laughing and looking very pleased with himself. "Fine, You wanna play like that?!" Tugger said flipping over on top of the other king, with his own beer in hand. Their faces were just centimeters from each others, as Tugger looked down at Munkustrap.

Their faces suddenly became serious, and the tabby put down the brown bottle, as he looked into the toms grey eyes. They moved their faces closer, and closer, until tan lips met black. Tugger paws went straight up into the toms' black and white mane, running the fur through his claws, as he deepened the kiss. Munku slipped his pink tongue into the tabby's mouth as his arms were pushed above his head. The tabby then stopped, pulling away. "I'm sorry, Munku, I'm sorry!" The clan leader sat up. "No I'm sorry, Tugger, I don't know what came over me." The Tabby quickly stood up, grabbing his beer. "I'll let you get back to…" he cleared his throat. "Watching over the junkyard, bye, I'll…..I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wave as he quickly walked away. The black and white tom, watched him go. He touched his lips with his paw. It felt different than when he kissed Viktoria. With Viktoria it felt nice, and she was a good kisser. But Tugger was more that okay, he was amazing, and when he kissed him it had felt so right.

The tabby ran back home and slipped inside; putting a paw over his face and leaning back against a drain pipe. "Where have you been?!" Tugger looked up to see Jenny Dots sitting on a rather worn out chair, with her arms crossed, and staring disapprovingly at him. "I just went out for a bit." He said quietly. He was a little afraid; Silly being a grown cat and still being afraid of your mother, but if you knew Jenny Dots you wouldn't say that. Jenny Dots was tough, and had seen a lot in her life, she had treated Tugger like a soldier since the day he was born, and to this day would still drill him. "Out, Last time you said that, two queens became pregnant with your kittens. Stand up straight!" The small tabby said. Tugger immediately stood up and swallowed hard. "Sorry Mum." He said deeply. "Now tell me where you've been." Jenny said standing from the chair and walking toward the taller king. "I went to talk to Munkustrap for a while; we had a beer and laughed." He said calming down more. The tabby female leaned up, to look into her sons eyes. "For your sake, I hope your right. I don't need anymore grand-kittens, now get to bed." Tugger nodded and walked upstairs to the small room, closing the door behind him. He lay on the black dressed bed, and closed his eyes. After a moment, he sat up and took off his leather top and dog fur jacket, tossing them on a chair.

He stood from the bed and made his way to the tiny washroom; he really needed a shower. He slipped off his leather pants and his boxers then slipped under the hot water, closing the glass door behind. "That stupid grin, those stupid eyes, that stupid laugh, stupid, stupid, stupid Munkustrap!" Tugger then looked down and found he'd been pumping his cock in time with his insults. "Fuck!" he screamed, banging his head against the tile wall of the shower. "Ow!" he yelled putting a hand on his head. Jenny looked up from the book she was reading, upon hearing her son screaming profanity, and rolled her eyes. "He'll never change." She said, going back to her book. Tugger turned the water to cold, trying to get rid of his growing erection. "I'm straight!" he yelled looking down at his cock. It obviously didn't believe him, for he immediately got harder.

The Tabby lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, perverse images of the clan leader playing out in his mind. He closed his eyes, putting a red orange paw over them. "Why did I kiss him? ………Why did he kiss me? ........." he rolled over facing his window, with the black curtains covering it, and sighed. He hadn't slept well that evening, and what little sleep he got, he kept waking up with a hard on. He'd also started thinking about the other kings of the clan, and when the image of a large group of his closest friends naked in bed with him had flashed before his eyes, he'd abandoned sleep all together. He sat up in bed rubbing at his tired eyes, and wondering if he should just go to the neighboring pub and drink himself into a stupor, but Jenny Dots decided that for him, flinging open his door and throwing open his curtains. The King darted under the blankets, hiding from the sun, and putting the pillow over his head. "Get up Rum Tum Tugger!" the small queen growled. The tom rolled over and clasped the pillow tighter around his head, letting out a muffled, whiny. "No."

Jenny growled again. "Get up you lazy bum, what would your father say if he could see you." Tugger thought about this for a moment and pulled the pillow back. "He'd say, Jenny leave the boy alone." He said with a growl. Jenny smirked. "That may be……but whose roof are you under at the moment?" The Tabby got wide eyed, and grabbed onto the bars of his headboard, as his mother grabbed his ankles. The small cat easily pulled him out of the bed, pulling his blanket with him. The male cat fell to the ground pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Ow." He whispered out. "Oh Tugger, quit acting like your thirteen again, your already gonna be twenty-eight." The tabby grunted in response and stood, tossing the blanket back on the bed, as he walked to the doorway of the bathroom in his boxers. "And still living under my mother's roof……man I'm pathetic." ( D: XD) His mother stepped on his tail with a scowl. "Hurry go get in the shower!"

Tugger cringed and nodded rubbing his hurt tail as he walked into the washroom, to take a quick, and probably cold shower. He slipped into the water and began washing up. He'd hadn't even gone ten minutes when Jenny turned on the water downstairs in the kitchen, earning a loud hiss and shriek from upstairs. "You're taking to long, get down here, you still have to run laps!" the small queen yelled. In about two minutes Tugger was downstairs, wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, and carrying a new leather top he'd just bought. Jenny smiled sweetly at her son, as he sat down on the couch and started lacing up his combat boots. He finished tying up the boots and slipped his spike collar on, then his shirt. Jenny Dots shook her head, as the male tabby zipped up the tight leather shirt. "You look like a mix between a Jellicle, a vampire, and a hooker." Tugger scowled, and made his way to the door.

A little way's outside the junkyard was a training ground that they used for practice fighting and staying in shape. The tabby and his mom arrived and Rum Tum warmed up, slipping off his shirt. It was the same routine whenever he was in the junkyard, get up at four o'clock, take a quick shower, get dressed and go to the track, try to beat his last time, and hope that his mother was in a good mood. It was cold, but the king had gotten used to it over the years. He lined himself up on the track, and waited. "Go!" his mother shouted, starting her stopwatch. The tabby took off, his long legs making it a little easier.

At six, the junkyard began to wake up, some of the queens were already up and sitting on the benches by the training area watching the tabby do short sprints. Bombalaria smiled as she passed a cup of hot cocoa, to a female kitten, named Tamoline, who had fallen into the Rum Tum Tugger fan club. The kitten giggled and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, as she watched the older cat. Bomba smiled and held her sweater closer around herself, taking a sip of her own cocoa, and keeping her eyes locked on Tugger's ass in those tight pants. Rumpleteazer gave a whistle from the other side of the female ginger cat, and clapped her paws. "Whoo, go baby!" she yelled. Tugger turned around and ran backward smirking at her and winking. He then flipped back around when Jenny gave him a dirty look. Munkustrap was surveying the area around the junkyard, his eyes looking over the horizon stopped dead when he saw Tugger out on the training field. Munku's grey eyes ghosted over the taught body, the fiery colored fur, the strong pecks, and the too die for six pack. The tom then caught himself staring and turned away with a blush, walking away.

Mungojerrie walked over to his calico sister and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you enjoy the sport of Tugger Gaping?" Rumpleteazer giggled. "Since he turned twenty I've had a thing for him." Mungo sat down next to her with a nod. "How bout you, like watching the games as well?" His sister retorted with a smirk. The king's fur stood up on end and his back arched, as he gave a hiss. "He's one of my best friends, that ain't right!" Tugger was cooling down from running and was moving onto the weights. The three fan queen's leaned in with excitement on their faces, and drool dripping from their mouths. Mungo rolled his eyes and left the queens, to go talk to Munkustrap. Tugger lifted himself on the bar, doing chin up's, as his mother counted. The three queens' were sitting even closer now, and were only a couple feet away from where the tabby was. Tamoline was blushing up a storm, and Bombalaria's hand kept twitching toward a bottle of oil, wanting to rub it on the king's muscles. Teazer sipped at her coffee happily. The winter cold was nothing to these three queens, when they were all feeling so hot inside. Munkustrap suddenly walked by, making Tugger fumble and hit his face on the bar falling forward, to the ground. He groaned, and slowly sat up.

Bomba and the other queen's were crowded around him in an instant. The ginger queen leaned over, her breasts almost in Tugger's face. The Tabby, who would have normally loved it, was close to retching as he looked at the queen's breasts and the heart they formed in her v neck top. He fell back, holding his nose as the pain came back.


End file.
